What if?
by AllTheWays
Summary: What if the story continues behind the camera...? What if theres not one view of the history...? "What if?" its the history who could happen between Beca Mitchell and Chloe Baele, Pitch Perfect movie. Nothing is it write, even the future. Why should this history couldn t have another version?
1. A short time before

A short time before

Where was the other shoe?

Chloe was desperately searching the lost shoe and put it quickly. Knows it was running late, and the worst of all was the picture of Alice scolding to her. She took the Barden Bella´s handkerchief and start to run, luckily arrived a few seconds before the performance.

What most disappointed to Chloe wasn't the Alice glance and her reproachful speech, it was to know that she was wrong from the beginning. She believed have seen that fool wish in that nice girl, who always was singing and dancing, and all the time was sweet. But Alice wasn't that kind of girl, at least not the full time.

One advice who someone recibes before start the university experience is: enjoy and have new memories. And the second choice usually is interpreted by many forms. To Chloe that means something more of being a part of an group of ladies. It also means, grabs that new experience who anyone lives on university campus. One experience she never forgotten, but she has chosen the wrong person. Because Alice wasn't that lovely women, and when Chloe felt offended by she, searched the protective eye of her friend, Aubrey, and check if she wasn't the only who thinks that. Chloe was starting to think "this is my last try, maybe not going to happen". One experience she wasn't to live because Alice was pretty and nothing more. She wasn't helpful or hid any secret behind her eyes. Alice is a mean girl and not just by her look. That´s why Chloe was wrong: almost fall in a secret tenderness who nobody see, because theres nothing else to show.

After lose the championship, she thought on give up with the Barden Bellas, but when she saw to Aubrey she decided to stay, to try it one more time. She promised to help Aubrey to return the confidence of her friendship, for the little secret she kept. Maybe on the new group could be found the lost talent to win. Maybe this will be the last chance to prove she wasn't wrong, and that university experience never will happen.

But she was nerve and could remember: "one last try, even if i fall". If this year doesn't going to find her only exception, then she will give up. Maybe this year isn't going to find that bad girl (on appearance) with a lovely personality hidden. And maybe she have to return to her appearance of a normal girl: to keep a performance for all the world. Pretending she is a girl of regular girl.

* * *

At the insistence of her father, Beca is going to start the university, only to prove how wrong he was because her place is on LA, and creating music with the hands on the remix box. But she prepared her suitcases, more equipment than clothes, and looking forward and remember one crazy thing of when she was nine. She blushed and decided wait the taxi outside.

With that memory on her thoughts started to create a new song. The letter reminds to Beca that secret wish she hid on her childhood. "If you wanna, you got it". Over and over on her mind because the taxi travel was very quiet and forced her to think everything before to arrive the Barden University. She still think isn't on that campus to creating experiences, she prefers create music. Suddenly feel the glance of the taxi man over her piercings, tattoos and clothes. She snorted and look out the window. The scenery of bags and people makes she returns to land.

She unpack her bags, doesn´t need help of the men who saw her like a weird thing. Even if she was that. Not because she tries to be a normal person, just because she didn´t wanted.

Beca starts to look outside, and between all those people, she only can focus on a red head. Moving with a distinguished beat. Unlucky choice of song for her mix... the wishes was confused on her mind. All what she believed to know, she thinks was the right thing... all was it wrong. She keeps the look on that sweet silhoutte until it stop on a boys group. Was stupid to look on that place, standing quiet in a moving crowd. She decides go to her new room to met her roomie, but first she have to fight with that feeling who forces to stay watching that girl. She needs to remember the face behind that beautiful shadow. Suddenly she turns around, the time necessary to record the colour of her eyes and the charming smile.

She returns to reality and gives an snort, again. Surely she is one of that kind of girls who only cares herself, a leader of the classic band who see the girls like Beca like a freak, a weird bug. But...

**What if... she it really was?**


	2. A pleasure to meet in this life

A pleasure to meet in this life.

She looks her hair on the mirror and smiles. She accommodated her dress and sighed to give herself encouragement. She will try one more time, for Aubrey, because don´t want to leave her alone even if no one stays but this two. The Barden Bellas must start over and from very in the deep, beneath that mask that offered to others with a sweet smile, there in the most hidden place where she kept her true intention. That fool wish of a experience who everyone must to live. But suddenly remembers how she misspoke about Alice and wasn't sure if she want to feel that again, feel the loneliness, despised just for one look, a sign that cast doubt who is Chloe Beale.

She saw for last time the picture who received from the mirror, the dress with the same colour of her eyes and a pendant over her chest. In the place over the little hole where she kept all that can be but the world could not accept. She was hiding everything on that time, behind gentile smiles and a lovely voice who keep everyone sure about the girl she could be. And she gives to herself one of those smiles and reburied it uncomfortable truth.

It was the day of activities in the campus of Barden University, when every group receives new members and in the Bellas have a full vacancy. Chloe watches the time thinking she was late, and Aubrey could tell something about but she also was nerve. But there´s a big difference about meet new people and the reason who Chloe had.

She twisted her mouth to one side and bit the lower lip. She needed calm down, put her focus in the ICCA and leave away that crazy idea of her list of "things to do". Maybe she must give up but it was an essence in the air who makes she puts very far that feeling, just like a person who wake up in the morning and knows then that same day something big is going to happen. It was that feeling in the wind, whispering this time really going to be the last try. All of this under the condition if a very good chance appears she will be prepared. Taste it, fool it and down all… but trying the same time.

Chloe start to think then everything was lost because the many "no" or glances who received her and Aubrey. Maybe she could give up if wasn't turn her head at the right side and looks that girl walking like she was looking someone, and not something. Her eyes with sparkles when see this girl coming and changes the position.

-What about her? – says to Aubrey, knowing she will say no. But it was in the air that crazy idea then the sun is going to up.

Her appearance does not looks like a regular girl, but reflected someone original. That likes to Chloe and knows it was something else who is going to likes her more in this girl. In this moment she understands why she can´t give up, why must wait: the help was coming… as soon as possible.

* * *

Beca does not wait the unexpected visit from her father but there he is: on her new room, telling she tries at least once before give up. Between all her intentions of go away that speech, she goes to the campus of the university (not with the only intention of get out that speech, but also to try her lucky and see if she found those bright eyes in a short distance).

The delicate silhouette of that fleeting memory confuses to Becca about what happened at nine years with her cousin. And with that connection in her mind, it was looking a couple of eyes who rejected her but this was, at the same time, what still attracting to her search. That idea of what isn't right even if feeling is so good, but not for the rest of the world. Maybe was a disease who grows in the university: that intention of create experiences. But she remembers to herself that this is something fleeting, her truth place is on LA creating music and not creating wrong ideas with a material girl whom all what seems to promise give to Beca was more troubles then any else.

All the prohibited finished attracted to her, not only the idea of being wrong but the very confident about she will going to fall and even yet… could win something.

She keeps walking and saw that her roommate goes to a stand of korean´s students. Every person can found a place to herself between so many people, and everyone looks like a part of a big all. Everyone but her.

Beca approaches to the stand of djs after she foretaste to a boy in a swimsuit and does not remember of what colour he was wearing. If the condition was looking a colour in the middle of so many people, she only tried to seek two: blue and red. Nothing seems to show those colors.

When she goes away of that stand without leaving any information, over her big talent to mix, promises herself give one more round and then she returns to assign in the radio internships. At least that way she can pass her mix in the air.

And she does not repented to stayed for one last try. While she walks between all those groups she hear a sweet voice calling her. A paper about the Barden Bellas appears in her vision with a small description about a group who sang solely with the mouth.

"Great, another part where I am not welcome" thinks when she kept looking that paper but forces herself to see the face of that lovely voice.

Beca´s face changed completely in the moment she recognized her. It was she, the girl of red hair and blue eyes. She only can see her and doesn't hear what her friend was telling about... that isn't place to people like her.

In the first impression Beca knew, at the same level, that any intention will be in vain. But she was a strong girl, there is nothing who can make her fell: she is titanium. Smiles to those two girls very gentile and shows she is very thankful of the invitation, even if there was only one who tries she stay. That's why when she say goodbye only looks the blond, because she do not want to leave that sweet girl dresses of blue. No matter what, she forces to keeps walking and sign her name only in the radio internships.

"Is just another girl. I do not back to see her again… What are the chances?" she start to think this again and again, while she returned to try to make her experience in the Barden University... fail.

**What if... Beca never back to see her?**


	3. Perfect absence

Perfect absence.

The most awkward moment of the Introduction to Philosophy class it wasn't what they learn on it… it was when the teacher takes list. Chloe was paying attention to every person of the list. She was searching a little piece who don't fit in the all part. But she can't found what she looking for and this was the second class when she hears names of all the people in the classroom. Everyone, but one.

\- Mitchell, Beca? – sounds in the front of the class. Chloe settled back in her seat to discover if this time that place was occupied. – Mitchell?

The teacher goes on with the list when no-one respond. But Chloe starts to think "Who will enroll in a class and never assist to one?"

\- Did you see the rookies? – Aubrey asked to her when the day of activities finished it – I don't think we could make an unite group to win this championship – Chloe nodded but she was starting to think how much fool this could be. This strange thinking was rounding her mind since she saw to that weird girl. That different girl.

\- It could be hard but I don't worry. I think for auditions we are going to see very good material – Maybe she say this to calm down her friend, and because she wasn't to give up with that unknown girl. The problem was then she never back to see her and does not know where start to looking.

\- I hope so, but you does not surprise if many people we see today in the campus leaves the university – Chloe don't want believe then one of those people could be the same who lives in her thoughts. She returned to twist her lip and bit it, at the same moment she returns to reality… the Philosophy class.

She was in the back of the classroom watching how the rest of the class start to writes. But she can't even open her bag because the doubt don't leaves her.

\- Excuse me – Chloe close to her classmate – You don't know who is Beca Mitchell, right? – The another girl seems korean but don´t answer her question. Something tell her then she already knows but don't want to tell her – It just… I will like to share my notes with her because she isn't coming to class – Nothing, again.

Chloe deduces that maybe it wasn't that girl who she have the pleasure to meet. Or maybe it was her… and her classmate really does not know anything important. But just when she decided to follow that girl after class, sounds her phone.

"I pass for you when you finish that class. We start the training" Aub, reads in the screen.

"Isn't too soon? We actually need a full team" sends quickly but at the moment she leaves the phone on the desk, starts to sound again.

"This is our year. ICCA champions 2012 " receives the answer and she cant denied this to her friend. She promised she will stay and did it. She promised she will help Aubrey to form a champion group and this is what they are going to do. But also wants to promise something to herself: she will going to find that girl.

She does not going to give up. She is Chloe Beale.

* * *

Look her reflection on the mirror most to see she is awake. Does not paying attention to her clothes but she starts to see her shirt.

"How interesting could be the Introduction to Philosophy class?" she asks to herself trying to feel guilty for her second absence. All a record. And she took the shirt, violet and black checkered.

In that moment she stays a few seconds more in front of the mirror. Who she saw with something checkered that she can't stop to see everything with that form? Didn't take so long to find that answer. But she didn't want to assume it. She just smiles to the mirror waiting a little piece of the sweet smile of that girl with blue dress.

It was her, and the hair she saw in the middle of so many people the day she arrived to the university. And those eyes she saw from so far, smiling Beca more sweeter than her lips. But Beca couldn't hide her happiness, her face contorted it, she stayed the necessary time to memorize that face.

"Concentrate it Beca" reminds to herself while she finished to accommodating her shirt and takes the bag. She must push away that lovely face for a moment and go to the radio, that day starts her internships. But choose her clothes in very similar form of that girl, on that day, put on her face a big smile. Also, what are the chances she will see her again? In that case, can say another comment about how boring sounded to sing on an a capella group. But Beca reminded the face in the another girl when she say that. Beca erased that lovely smile in a second.

"Congratulations. You always kept away everyone but… why move away her too?" She looks different to the rest, to anyone who try to shout it down, just like if she also was bulletproof. And something tell to her that nothing going to keep away that girl, that she always will found the shortcut to return.

Beca changes her reproachful smile for a feeling of something who was beginning, a story who could end better. She leaves the room very faster but can't stop thinking in two colours.

**What if… she also was titanium?**


	4. Shower singers

Shower singer´s.

Everything sucks. Even the intention to start to work on the radio. She thought that maybe in that place can put her mixes even for the students. But she had to classify the cd´s with the other weird boy. He looks pretty nice, but Beca is hard to conquer. After that disappointed day, she need rest and decided to follow one advice from her father: lie back on the grass.

Under the shadow of the tree, when she saw the other girl for the first time, Beca started to search a figure on that moment. But she only can see all the campus and many people in that place. Everyone… least the person she was trying to find. And she was disappointed with her lucky who it was started to reduce. She can see that girl not only on every corner, also she can hear her in her new mixes: Beca put on the headphones and tries to listen who she is ("I am titanium") and what she can be for someone else ("When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be…").

The place was playing with Beca. She waited see her but the fact that is not going to happen was annoying. So she took all her things and decided lie back, falling asleep while still remembers that girl, in her room. Leaves the music continue playing, somehow was a connection between her and that girl. And when she closed her eyes, that was the only place when can see her again. She was memorized her so well that only behind her eyelids can see her so clear. "I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you", the letter appear on her memories and that phrase tried to destroy all of them. She pressed her eyelids so strong because does not want to let her go, even if that song forces her to keep out that idea.

When she was so close to fall asleep, feel someone sit in the bed. Her father, again, saying that she must try, and questioned all her decisions. The radio? With those three weirdo? Four, with Beca. Because she can't defines to herself in other way, for all her thoughts in the last days.

She needs get out of there. The bathroom. At that time of the night shouldn't been anyone on there. So she was escaping from him and the other people.

Why she wasn't going to class? Maybe, in one of those, she can see that girl again, but does not know what to say to her. In the moment she felt those eyes over her, Beca stayed speachless, naked in front of all what the red could mean. It was the only fire who can control her titanium. Besides, she still have the record of not go to any class, so… better that way.

She came out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. She needs to calm down, and even if she was more a singer´s driver, does not put away the possibility to do it in the shower.

* * *

One month. With not going to class. Every time the teacher says that last name, she can't stop to think feel something inside. Mitchell, was her. But also still thinking what Aubrey says, about the many people who could leave the university because don't fit it. Does not want to think that she never will see her again, but nothing proves the opposite.

Chloe walks on every hall, searched on every door waiting to see that tiny shadow of that weird girl. She can imagine her leaving the campus with a suitcase and listening loud music on the headphones. But even this illusion was painful for her heart. She fears then, that glance did not mean nothing, from that moment when she smiled to her and looks through her eyes, or she could be lost the feeling that could be... her: the only exception.

Tom. She must focus on that boy, see if that way she can put away that little phantasm. Weird, different. And she smile again. What happens to her? She only saw the other girl one more time, but started to hear her name a thousand more times in her mind.

"That ship has sailed" says it over and over while she tries to choose what wear when will see Tom on the showers. "Nothing" it was the most logical answer. They will be alone all the night, in the "all vacancy" of the bathroom. With this she tries to prove to everyone that she are that girl with lovely face, with sweet smile. The other Chloe must stay in the deep, again.

Headphone. She saw this on her mind and tried to remember when she saw it before. "Left hand, over the wrist" and she smile again, truly. Everything, Chloe remembers all what have that girl: red shirt, grey coat, tiny jeans and boots. Piercings on the left ear, outlined eyes… blue, more shining than her eyes and with more beauty. "She wears a collar" remember happy because that liked to her, and it was true: a star under her neck. But also remembers, what she can imagine, was hidden behind: that girl can't decide something right but needs someone whom backs her, who cover her back and tell her everything is going to be okay. Is Chloe that person? She can see the light in that star and help her to shine?

It was nerve in front of the mirror: does not fear what going to happen with Tom, was scared what could happen with that girl. Also can't stop to thinking: "How many tattoos she have? And where…?" she let go her wicked smile, but blush happy when walks until the showers.

**What if… we sing together?**


	5. Total eclipse of the heart

Total eclipse of the heart.

"Do you believe in magic?" Chloe can't stop thinking what happened on the showers and was it inevitable her smile, but the worst it was: can't stop blushing. She never has been in that position with another girls but she does not feel uncomfortable with that scene. Because she feels so confident, sure of herself and about what she saw of her on the other eyes.

She find the little shadow! Singing in the shower, whom could say that? Even if that should be the place where should searched from the begining. Everyone uses the bathroom: a few to enlist and the others… like a place to takes auditions. But was her. She did not leave the university and now she feel like she have a reason more to stay.

Chloe never feel so sure with herself. Singing with Beca was something personal and is not to the situation, just because that song seems to connect this two girls very in the deep. Well, that is her lady jam, wasn't? But the fact, that her eyes focus with this girl, that she even forgot for a few seconds she does not have any clothes… it really makes feels naked in front that tiny person. In the good sense: she can act like who she really are and received a gentile smile for answer.

What's coming next? Almost feel her heart falling when she didn't see her in the auditions, was starting to think that the shower scene also was important for Beca. Like if they created a new level of confidence, that never has with no-one else. But start to feel her heartbeat at the same melody of the walk on the scenario. Chloe smiles her to make it feel calm, doing any gesture that makes she stay, then she can feel comfortable… anything who was it necessary, but she never going to let her go again.

Weird. Define that girl with this word isn't something bad. The word takes more value than sense, because what really matter is be different and not a copy. Originality, she really show this when sang her song using only a cup. This girl is awesome! Aca-awesome. She didn't take a bad decision when started to feel all this for Beca, and what more likes to Chloe (while she keeps smiling from that first moment, and focus on captured every detail: hands, lips, eyes and a… was using a collar?) was the simple fact that Beca only saw to Chloe when sang. In that look, this two could recreated the shower scene and the confidence makes both eyes still shining.

She was a Bella, convince to Aubrey it was the really challenge. She agrees, over all her comments about there's something else to change in this girl. But Chloe prefers Beca in that way: the full Beca. The diamond is beauty for himself and is not the work whom makes it shine. But Beca are a star, and that is means she has her own glow. A light what Chloe feels so attracted.

In the initiation, can not lost Beca from her sight. She must make her understand she will stay if it was necessary to say this. But in the feast of initiation she saw to Beca talking with a boy and she knew it: until this point, and not more far. Whatever she tried one more time: she took the Beca hands between hers, and they were so close to her that she can feel her perfume and sniff to Beca on the air. The world in such a little distance… and all her world on the lips who smiles to her, right in front without nothing to do. And that wink! Beca let a wink for her… and Chloe does not knew what must do now.

"See you later" she says to Beca, after make sure she was looking her hips when she started to walk away. That gesture it was the start of something, right? Chloe goes to serves something to drink, and she can't stop of recites that song who she never will forget it. But when she looks up to see Beca again, she was with that boy. Both with drinks in hand and Chloe knew it again: she could tries but nothing seems to say to her that she could win.

But aren't the most difficult fights what deserves to fight for?

* * *

"Memorized. I have got those memorized" Beca seems like a robot saying always the same. The problem was then before, when she closed her eyes only saw a couple of shining eyes or a red hair, and now she can saw that entire girl. With no distortions. And even on that unusual situation, she could feel comfortable, with confidence. Maybe was the song, or what hides behind those glance, but after she took the towel and say she still need take a shower, Chloe didn't move away. And both smiling to the other… what coming next? A lesson pending for Chloe, and she leaves the shower before Beca can sayed something else.

Red. The situation leaves to Beca in red, and all what coming next. She decided go to the auditions because like it what she can saw behind that look, hidden behind the full scene. She want see her again, and if the intention was stay and give it a chance to the university experience, she wants Chloe stay close. That's why she only can look at her, when she walks in scenario, and only can see at her. Meanwhile sang that letter who she composed a long time before but start to take sense when saw the reflect in those eyes.

Light blue, or blue. Her eyes have got the same beauty of everything else, but it wasn't the colour if not the way of shining, like she can smiles with the eyes, what makes more difficult move out the glance. And every word she puts into that cup song, everything takes sense now. The entire world could disappear when she looks in those eyes and like what she sees on there.

All the night was like this. In the initiation of the Bellas, Beca felt a warm look over her. Chloe was protecting to her, from what? Doesn't matter, she likes feel her so close of this ginger. And this seems something reciprocal: they feel good with the other presence.

And all ends with a party, it wouldn't be a university if there's no party, right? No matter the drinks, music or the talks, Beca still shaking with the fact she was so close to Chloe. A small distance comes between her lips, but if isn't necessary the mouth to smile, why hang on to the lips to kiss someone? A look could be enough. When the words abound, the facts talk, and this say a lot of this two.

If she must to describe it, Beca feels incomplete until she can find herself on Chloe´s eyes. Couldn´t be Beca without that red girl. And this one walks away for a drink, but first she can't control the reflect of see how good she looks on that pants.

She blushes when start to think of that way but does not feel shamed about what happens. Even she tries to keep her look on her, to make sure she was okay, but Jesse appears… the weird boy of the radio, in all her vision eclipsing all the red look. She starts to think of move him, just a few steps of distance but doesn't matter… Chloe was kissing to her subject pending of the shower.

**What if… we start to think in a different way?**


	6. Better more slowly

Best more slowly.

Beca did all the posible to try to think less in Chloe. But, how much can do if you are destinated to see the other person every day? Specifically, the next day when you create a false illusion, all because a very small distance in between who were destroyed with one picture. Now she must focus on the opportunity she have with this group. Puts away Chloe from her options.

The photos of the old Bellas are blinding. No-one compares to Chloe. "Shit… focus!" The training was going to start, but the think of get involved with a Treblemakers wasn't a stupid think of that vow. She should be more careful about Jesse because does not want to ruin that chance with the Bellas. Doesn't matter what she could be felt, but get away from Chloe…

She escaped from Chloe all the morning, but the red it was always near like she was waiting the moment when Beca falls… and grab her. If she looks up could find her eyes and suddenly appeared that sweet smile who always has. And if they must learn a coreo, and that seemed difficult to Beca, there it was Chloe behind her to guide her. Beca does not know how to feel about it: put her away, like she always did with everyone… or enjoy every little contact with Chloe. Beca feels so good when Chloe was close.

Then, what want Beca? "Slowly. Not to near, but not to far. Like how we are now, the same, but more slowly" Because, if she goes more fast, where is going to finish everything? More than anything, she still needs more time alone to know how she feels with everything.

The Aubrey´s speech about her relations with Jesse worked to impress her. Of course she does not want to leave the Bellas, but also likes that boy. Maybe she needs an advice, but does not want ask this to Chloe.

At the moment, she resolves: see Jesse on the radio, and sees Chloe on the practice. Not mix anything, not creating more confusions. She must train for the Bella presentation for the next week. But she cant stop thinking she wasn't ready and she maybe need help with her singing and coreo.

"Not now… we see it later" says to herself meanwhile leaves the auditory, passing next to Chloe but no seeing her eyes. But… she looks so good with that pink shirt! Although blue was her colour because makes her eyes shine more, at the same way like her face… and the light arrived until Beca´s face.

* * *

She opened the eyes: everything it keeps in the same place. We aren't talking about her room or the entire world. But even after that kiss with Tom at the party, trying to found on those lips the answer who helps her to resolves this big question… Any try was in vane: she still wakes thinking in Beca. And now she was a part of the Barden Bellas, what means she will see her at least two hours and every day, all her thoughts it was complicated more: but even if she try think about all the bad of the situation nothing makes she stop smiling.

"Every day" thinks meanwhile prepares to the first day of practice and start to walk to the gym. And even she cant stop see the scene of Beca talking with that boy, nothing prevents she still looks her of that way: like if nothing else matters,just... like she needs found her on that look to recognize herself.

Chloe remember the promise she did about found that girl, and now she will do anything to prevent that Beca leaves her, that she will be there if she needs to someone. That's because only can see her, over the rest, she only can focus on Beca. She stays close to her to take advantage of every opportunity to teachs her something, or keep a intimate contact (but nothing compares with that short distance when that tiny girl winked to her).

She can saw Beca get away from her but not try to keep it to far, just to a certain distance. Chloe respected this until appears a new opportunity to touch her, feeling closer like when she lose in the coreo and grab the smell of her hair. Beca is so tiny that she can cover her in one arm.

Thinks it about how close was Chloe to give up that year, asking if really cares try one more time. After Alice, and lose the championship. Because, one year in one life it's a big deal, and are the decisions one makes who tell us if we won or we lose. Even if this game seems to a long way, she was sure about the result.

"ICCA champions 2012 " remembers the message who Aubrey sends to her and she agrees when starts to feel the calm… then this truly is going to be the Bella´s year. They count with the star of the group, that who will sends they directly the championship, only want to makes she can shine more. And Chloe smiles again when saw Beca walks straight to her after practice, but this time she can´t found her look.

**What if… she looks in a different way?**


	7. Read between lines

Read between lines.

A full week of practices and Beca didn't return the look. Chloe doesn't know what else try to getting closer. Like she needs feel the contact, even if was only from her eyes because anything else seems so fool. "Everyone" Aubrey tells to her, Chloe must help to all the girls who really need it and feels confidence for the next Bella´s performance. And this is why she can't stay closer to Beca, but this tiny girl does not seems care.

But this wasn't all her concern. The voice was hurting again. She already knows about the nodes but can't leave the Bellas now. She has very good reasons to not give up, and one pretty important to stay. But nothing really cares if the only look that can calm down Chloe always tries to dodge her. Chloe´s shine are lower meanwhile the distance grow.

"It's that not painful? Why can you performing?" Chloe don't know how take that comment: like if Beca really cares or was the better way to avoid her. She wants to tells she stay for her, not for how much she loves sing, if not for her… because Beca. How risky was telling this? A lot.

"A little more, Beale. This last try and if everything fells you will that at least you try it." She retires with the head down, but after that terrible act feels a walk coming. She turns around and sees Beca walks to her.

\- Ey, Chloe – she looks so sweet when tries to walk fast. Her Bella´s scarf was out the place. Chloe feels tented to adjust it but she only stop and wait to what this weird, her favorite weird, has to say.

* * *

"How this goes? How to make the knot? Maybe this way…" she gives up. After tries all the possible ways to put the Bell´s scarf right in her neck and falls on each one. "If you only ask from help at least once…" reproachs her way to be with Chloe that last week. Alike she can't pain more attention that others members because all was in the same situation. But Beca have the emergency of feeling close to Chloe, even if she promises to keep a distance between both.

We can say the machine needs more time to work right… or polishing and waxing, Mr. Miyagi. The performance, one week since the group was it form, it was a really mess. But she knows probably can do it better if she could have more time with her teacher.

"I have got nodes" Chloe said, and Beca understand why she always has that worried expression on her face. Everything was for the pain she feels, and nothing else seems to show something more connected with Beca. And to add something hurtful, she say that comment… So stupid! Why she must stop sing? That implicated not so see her again. And Beca, more than anyone, can't afford lose Chloe.

"Well done Mitchell. Now fix it" motivated enough to put away that silly intention of only see Chloe at the Bella´s trial. She needs reduce that distance she makes between. She needs Chloe… hopping her also needs her.

\- Ey, Chloe – walks faster to reach her. Beca feels the shoes pressing, and the twisted knot press her neck – I don't wanna say that… - she start to speach. But Chloe still looking her with that lovely expression on her face, who only reserves to Beca – Uf, this shoes are… - smiles to reduce the tension on the air and try to focus on what she want tell her – I was… thinking… if you have problem with your voice I can help you to controlled it – Chloe looks more relax and give ground. But does not see any option of answer, so she was leaving when listen her voice:

\- A change – Chloe gives a step forward. Beca assumes they never back to stay so closer like that moment on the party. She looks so tense that Chloe cant avoid smile to her… and all the lost parts in Beca joined in one. – If you help me with my trouble, I can help you with yours – "Great! But… which one?" She only can think on a doubt who Chloe can help to resolves but it wasn't a moment to that. "So much time in silence Mitchell. Say something" but can't think in any smart when back smiles to Chloe – You help me with my nodes and it hurt less… and I will help you with the philosophy class, we agree?

How to say no? She can't pull back when only less a few seconds to make that pact start. Because Beca was waiting under the shadow of that tree, who becomes her favorite place in the campus university. This was when she saw her. Here she lay on the ground to listen music when painted her face under her eyelids and… now she will see Chloe to study philosophy. If she going to take a chance she must do it with awareness, and that means be part of a group and has a pitch perfect… or just average notes sound great too.

\- If you´re tossing and you´re turning and you just can't fall asleep – Beca hears that voice who makes she chills – I´ll sing a song beside you and if you ever forget – And suddenly she appears in front her. Wearing a white shirt and jeans, but no matter what she wears… Beca looks first her eyes and then… she lost trying to return from reality – How much you really mean to me… every day I will remind you – Chloe sits and smile.

\- What song is that? – The red hears, turn a side and smile to her, again.

\- "Count on me" by Bruno Mars. You know him? – Beca must keep her badass girl aptitude so acts likes she doesn't know. – Has a simple message: You can count on me because I can count on you.

\- That's cheating! That's the end of the song – answer meanwhile Chloe smiles because she has recognized her sweet side to her – I mean… do you like him songs?

\- I think this was to help you with philosophy but if we gonna to talk about the music we like it, just for a few seconds, and then… yes. That song has a pretty clear message; even if already say that on the final. –Beca smile knowing she wins in this point – Tell me Mitchell, what artists do you like? Besides David Guetta – Chloe already know how much Beca likes "Titanium".

\- I can't choose an artist but songs. Not what they tell directly but because hide besides, between lines. It's like… even inside a song could has a message hidden who changes the sense of the full song.

\- Like… a subliminal message? – Beca agrees and feels confident about how easy she can understand – Can you give me an example?

\- Knows "No diggity"? – Chloe shows surprise but she deduces it wasn't the first time she listen that tittle. Even she can bet Chloe song it before and more than one time – We know about what is talking about but, if you take a phrase, when say: "I can't get her out of my mind, I think about the girl all the time", what do you think now?

\- If you takes only that phrase away the song, of course the sense changes. But that isn't the message of the original song. Aren't watching things in the wrong places? – "All the time", she want to tell her, and more if we are talking about Chloe. But does not know what to answer. Maybe was the perfect moment to start talking of philosophy. – Although, if someone can takes that phrase from a song like this, and sounds good, meanwhile tells to someone and hold on the eyes… I must say then yes. It's all about knowing how to read between lines.

\- Sometimes something who is hidden don't mean isn't there, right? – Chloe smiles sweetly, but also like she was trying to hide something between the lines of her smile.

\- Why this place? – asks and turned the head to avoided Beca´s eyes. She looks nervous and does not know what to do. Chloe looks around; she likes that place and enjoys it more with that company. But also it was thinking she didn't take advantage all her time on the university because she never study on the ground. But always has time for new experiences, and always has that time for Beca.

\- I thought this was to help me with philosophy but if we are gonna to talk about the favorite place of the university, no doubt it, I choose the shadow of this tree – Chloe turned to see her at the eyes. Beca was the girl with badass appearance but lovely personality – And what's yours Beale? – No-one enjoy been call by her last name, but Chloe´s last name makes Beca thinks who rimes with BAE. And this is another thing she likes.

\- If you let me, I will like share yours – Does not want to explain the reason but it wasn't necessary tell something else. Beca agrees and could feel blush again and slowly over her face, almost to feel her cheeks could exploit.

\- I never think could say this but… can we start with the Socratics? – Chloe nodded smiling and opened her notes.

\- Pre-Socratic comes first.

**What if… we escape to somewhere only we know?**


	8. Cold coffee

Cold coffee.

How she forgot this? That night going to be the Riff-off and she forgot to talk with Beca about it. But they have a lot of time to talk of music, exercises for her voice or philosophy class. No matter what they talk about, everything have sense if was on Beca´s company. However she forgot to tell her about this night.

How she remember now? Chloe was smiling while was thinking on that weird person and knowing she will see her again. So she understands: they didn't talk about it. But she does not worry because in the morning Beca goes to the radio and sits under that tree to read philosophy notes. This is where Chloe was going; even she was wearing something blue because Beca tells to her that color goes with her.

When she turned on the corner could see Beca near the tree, under the sun. She was wearing a grey shirt, but not the star collar, the same who Chloe says to her it was pretty. But she start to search her cellphone to call Beca and give her a surprise appearing behind her, but when she turned again could see the same scene: every time she lost Beca of her view, she back to see her with the other boy. Chloe stops walking, and understood that scene will take a long time. Back over her feet's and hide the phone.

The riff-off night was here. She don't want to stay near to Beca because seems she was to a simple move to fall. But she can't avoid talk to her when she arrives to ask her something, or look to her lips while talk. "Why I talk with her about that song of Bruno Mars? So she can surprise you this way". When the Bella´s going to lose the challenge, appeared Beca singing "No diggity". And when the moment of that phrase arrived between lines, Beca was seeing to Chloe. This could be casual, sure was that? Maybe she remembers tell this to her and that's why she searched her look.

It was her. Chloe knew it: when she saw her between that many people, when she searched her without hopes and found it when stopping to search. When she listened her singing and memorized her song. When both see right to the eyes and could find each one on the other eyes. Because they aren't two persons when they are together… they are the other half who each one needs.

And at the practices? Just takes more time to learn, but between the class, the radio and the Bella´s, they didn't have more time to be alone. Even the philosophy´s work was divided: each one makes a part and then unites both parts. Lucky they can still see the other because one time they did this, everything was forgot. Besides, the regionals were close and her voice couldn't support the last song, that's why she offered Beca on her place. She trust so much in her, but Aubrey not yet.

Chloe needs give that confidence to Beca, so she can find the peace that everything is going to be okay. Also she needs more… another picture of Beca when she wakes up.

\- Ey, Beca – she follows her after the practice but seems she don't want to stay – I was thinking, that maybe this night, we could… practiced about philosophy or the songs. Since a while we couldn´t find a little of time to make that "change" work, you remember it?

\- Chloe, I will realy glad to stay but I'm not sure… - it was hard see that expression on Beca´s face. She would like to hear another thing but she also understood… - I don't have a lot of time with all… - she can't stop to move her left hand with the scarf on it – this.

\- No problem – Chloe stops that hand and takes the scarf. Put it rounding her neck and make it in the right position – I saw how you wearing this the last time, you know... when everything finished bad. I remembers you has the scarf twisted that time. Clear – says when she sees how looks now on that neck. Beca was quiet and watched with the open mouth.

\- Thanks – Chloe can catch before Beca leaves quickly.

"Any time" she thinks but prefers focus on the regionals. This year going to be of the Bella´s and they must leave all of her.

* * *

Chloe didn't tell her anything. It was okay, because they does not talking a lot, almost have the time, but just a message was be enough to talk about that night riff-off. But she notices from Jesse, who walks behind her and goes to that intern concurs on the university. Beca can't avoid smile when she walk, after all this time without see Chloe… that night could see her and start over. Keep the calm like only the shine on that blue eyes could makes it. Even if the distance that Chloe keeps on the riff-off affect to her, Beca needs to show that everything was okay over all that time without talking. And can't let go that chance: "No diggity" and the phrase who talked to her. That was a big true: Beca can't get out Chloe of her mind. But everything seems to show her that Chloe could.

In every practice of the Bella´s, Beca can see how she can't get better. She needs the back up of Chloe and not only the intention so she can sing or take her place. She needs Chloe. And the lost chances to meet with her in secret, to make that silly change works… always was replaced for something else. Maybe this two were bulletproof but don't leave a few steps for the other.

To make everything worst: Jesse. So sweet and erasing every vision of Chloe whom Beca could keep. That movie night when she avoids him kiss… was for Chloe? The thing of has listen "Bulletproof" before didn't help it… it works to Beca returns to remember that ginger. But, why thinking on her when she always was kissing the other boy, twice? "Aren't watching things in the wrong places?" Beca remembers that Chloe said that to her. And that's exactly happen inside her.

But… why put right my scarf? Why she always protect me in that way? Look only to me when she smile? (Oh, when she smiles…) What was the true reason to put another smile on her eyes?

"Maybe not everything is lost" she thought while return to her room after the incident with the cops, with Jesse and her father. She only needs sleep and will clean everything in the morning. But even this couldnt happen… all the Bellas were on her room, but she only cares about one. With a blue sweater. Sitting over her bed. Touching her hair and searching Beca with those eyes.

Only this is all what she needs, maybe a few hours before. Now she feels so guilty because she left Chloe after that practice. But she does not want to lose this opportunity. She wasn't so tired to get sleep and her roommate, Kimmi Jin, seems don't return until late on the night. So when finishes the Aubrey´s monologue about still do everything according the plans, everyone start to leave the room. Just Chloe stays a little more, watching that corner of Beca.

\- Ey, Chloe – says when they were alone and Chloe don't seems to leaves her bedroom – I'm sorry treated you that way the other day, it's just…

\- No problem – smiles to her and takes her jacket meanwhile keeps her eyes on the computer – I leave you so you can rest. When we have time could see if can see everything else, right? – Chloe smiles like always and starts to walks until Beca could feel it. One step of Chloe, and her heart beats a little more slowly. So she… interposes on her way.

\- I was thinking… - she says trying to found the right words – Seems like my roommate isn't here, and I think going to back late, then you could stay… now – Chloe seems surprised.

\- Are you sure? You don't prefer go to sleep? We can talk on the morning – Beca smiles because she didn't tell don't want to stay…

\- I'm sure – starts to search her notes of philosophy to shows her the last work ended – I've got this work, who I think is for this week, can you…

\- Beca – Chloe says to her and get out the jacket – I don't have my notes here. I'm pretty sure that its okay. Nothing to fix it.

\- Then, you want to practice something? – asks looking that lovely smile on Chloe face, that who only gifts to Beca. What was her truly intentions if she want to stay on her room? She follows her moves when she sits on her chair to mix. With anyone Beca will be mad if does that… but not with her.

\- I was thinking if you want to show me your work, your really work – turned around to check Beca was closer to her. And she walks on her way – And maybe, if you don't mind, you can grab mesomething so I can listen.

Beca sits beside her with an exceptional smile. She doesn't need anything else but this. She never needs to anyone… but Chloe.

\- Are you okay after this night inconvenient? – Beca looks to Chloe and her concern on the face – I mean… the police and everything else?

\- Is a... an experience to talk about it in a few years. You know...creating adventures and protecting my friends – Chloe smiles when Beca uses that word to describe Jesse. Maybe it is not all lost, if Beca does not throw her out from her room… that means something, right?

**What if… she does not stays the night?**


	9. Boo! Right?

Boo! Right?

Could say that what we smell when we are sleeping is connected with the dreams. Why Beca can not stop dreaming with Chloe? The night when she stayed to listen her songs, Chloe lay on her bed and touched her pillow with her hair. Before this, Beca always fell on dreams hugging the pillow, but now she hardly wash it that pillow again… she couldn't get out Chloe from there. It will be ironic: try to get out of her bed if she can't "get out of her mind", right?

This is the reason why she wakes smiling. Maybe not always with good humor, but every night she can back to see that ginger juice behind her eyelids. And in the most of that dreams, she returns to the talk they have that night.

\- Do you know, even if you are wearing a bulletproof you can be hurt? – Chloe asked while listened that mix. Beca have a lot of experience if "putting away people" we are talking about, but she tries at least once and put down her defense, and leave someone get in. The ginger gets up and sits on her bed.

\- I thought that you wear it to protect yourself from… everything outside – Beca answer while she sits on the desk chair. From this place she can see Chloe better.

\- But isn't our better enemy, the same we see in front of the mirror? – Chloe looks her a few seconds and get down her eyes. Both have they own wars inside, each one waiting to resolves. That thing who they postponed when go to the world pretended everything its okay.

\- I thought you did not have your philosophy notes… because you know it all of that – Beca smiles to Chloe when she raised the head. She thought see something behind that look, like she will going to fell but she doesn't. That lovely smile appears on her face like a reflection. Beca is starting to annoy that smile. And she doesn't know why but she want that Chloe be angry, who she can show all that fury she kept behind that "pretty girl" face.

\- And that´s why I teach you philosophy, and aren't you who teachs me – says to Beca, meanwhile she still lying on her bed and starts to sound the "Titanium" mix. Beca looks to Chloe, like a reflect and both grin. They remember.

\- Let me try something, Miyagi – Chloe turns the head like this was a lesson – If a group is conformed by many parts, why appear a jerarquic order that control everything? – Chloe twisted her lip and bites it, she was nervous. That's what this tic means, and Beca starts to enjoy that.

\- The all is before the parts. Organisist structure. Very well, Becs – smiles to her but Beca still a serious expresion. She wants to try wake up Chloe from that false collective.

\- The everything, couldn't work without them…

\- But the parts only acts according the objective established by the all… is kind of complicated, right?

\- NO! – Beca looked the surprise face of Chloe and she starts to talk more quiet – No – says turning her voice more down, almost to a whisper – What I try to say is… forget it – finished to say and twisted the chair so she can see only her computer. But Chloe couldn't let it go.

\- Tell me – Beca does not want to turn round and see her, because she starts to think in that face and it will be a false smile waiting on it. Now she knows how Chloe smiles when lie anyone. But she perceives that Chloe was taking her entire bed and she puts an arm out of the bed. Feel a contact on her right leg, and this suddenly shock, makes her comeback to reality, and see Chloe.

\- You are important, Chloe – and when she said this Chloe changes her expression. Now yes: she start to see the true Chloe. She put her elbows over the pillow and looks to Beca like she didn't on the shower or in the party – On the group; you are such important like anyone. I don't have any doubt of who you really are, because every time you are closer everything gets sense, and nothing could be wrong. Meanwhile… - Beca starts to fall on that feeling of being molt. But she see Chloe again and knew she must tell her – Why you let Aubrey takes always the leadership? – "Not that thing, the other one!" She can hear herself shouting loud inside, but it was too soon. Chloe put her hair away her face and speech slowly.

\- I trust her. I think… she knows what she do, what is better for the group. I know it´s tension between you two but she is a good girl. If you can't trust on her, trust in me, and I could do it for both – there she is again, escaping for duties with her smile. Beca was close to say something else but Chloe still talking – Besides, I can't take the leadership even if I want to.

\- Because your nodes? I promised I will help you to do it less painful but…

\- It´s Tom – this could be interest to Beca – We broke up – really interesting.

Beca smiles when wakes up and smiles bigger when remember that part. She tries to feeling bad for Chloe but even her looks good. Also she looks so confortable laying on her bed, that Beca thought twice if she could staid that night… but she was not sure if she will be able and let her go after.

Her cellphone start to ring on the desk. Beca gets up ready to cancel the alarm but that was a call… from "Chloe BAE".

\- Ey, Beca! Are you listening the radio?

\- Why should i…?

\- Listen! – and she start to hear the song why she downs her defenses one time on her life… and the reason of that could happened was in the other line. Maybe this was all what she will get for trying… a call from Chloe when she wakes.

She change her clothes so faster, that she can't remember if she does the knot of scarf or left what Chloe did it. But she remembers that smile on her face when turn higher the music on the radio… Beca wasn't bulletproof from this titanium girl.

She was starting to be addicted to the ginger juice.

* * *

\- What is love after all? – She said to Beca after confession of her break up. Chloe was pretty sure she haven't any interest to conserve that relation, it was only a way to forget to this weird girl. But nothing works if she can't stop thinking about her, or she smiles to that boy waiting see the other eyes. Beca didn't answer, only watched Chloe with the open mouth – Maybe to this age is hard to believe that you can fall in love, right? – Still talking alone. But maybe Beca is it already in love… of that boy on the radio. Bad choise of theme to talk.

\- A bad interpretation – finally Beca answered while Chloe turn to sit on her bed, hugging the pillow – That´s all. All the persons makes a bad interpretation about "love", and that´s why always one of the two in the relations gets hurt – On this example the wounded person was Tom. She can't feel for someone else what she already feels for another.

\- And what that means? A new theory? – Chloe can't imagine the thought who Beca have to tell, but she really wants to listen her voice. Always want to hear her voice. Also, Beca gets up and start to talk just like this was a lesson.

\- Well, when someone says "I love you" waits the other person say the same thing, and then for the only reason of being corresponded, you have all the rights over that person. Like if: you only can see one, kiss one or feeling that way… only for one person. – On this point she can't agree. Chloe can't feel for anyone all what she feels for Beca.

\- But, that is what a relationship means, right?

\- Could be but… the concept isn't right – Beca smiles. At usually she starts to talk with no idea on mind and then she gets closer to a conclusion while keep talking – If you really love someone all what you wants for her, is she always be okay, no matter how or with who. You don't think about the when or why, you just… want the other could be... Happy, angry, crazy, frustrated and everything… who can be all this and it do it on your company – Chloe smiles because that is how she feels with her. It was something hard to describe but Beca did it so well.

\- Like play a bet and does not think always about the result, right? – Beca agrees- Because you let playing to know if you win or you lost, you just did it because think this is correct. Even if the other person think the opposite, like if everything was something like…

\- Boo! – She sees that smile so bigger than she joins to that. That was the right word. When everyone wait you fell to prove you they always was right.

\- Boo! Right? – Beca agrees and sits next to her. When she start to feel her closer presence, from the computer starts to play "Just the way you are" by Bruno Mars – You say that didn't hear him.

\- And I didn't – say turning to Chloe – I only listen the letter because makes me remember someone.

She doesn't want to ask to whom but can imagine the answer on her smile lines. Chloe wanted to stay that night, Kimmi Jin doesn't returned but it wasn't right. So she returned to her room and when she opened her door sounded her phone. A text, from Beca: "Are you safe?" Chloe smiles and answer: "I am Titanium, what do you expect? Go to sleep. See you tomorrow" And she putting into her bed when received the answer: "My all pillow smells like ginger juice. I don't know if I can sleep. We see it tomorrow, on my sleepy face".

And that morning, the semis morning, wake up listen "Party in the USA". A few days before, she would sang it like another girl, but now she starts to practice the reading between lines only can imagine: if she goes to LA would be just to see her favorite dj.

"The radio" thought while turns it on. Maybe Beca goes there before she went to the bus with the others. She already knew about a call to listen the music of dj Beca. Twist the bottom of the radio while takes her phone and search "Beca" on the contacts. And when she start to listen the ringing wait, the song begin on the radio… on who was thinking Beca when making that mix?

**What if… I say "I boo you"?**


	10. Everything collapses

Everything collapses.

Chloe sat on one site of the bus and Beca on the opposite. This was the best, keep her closer makes she start to doubt by herself. So she promised put her headphones and concentrate on the travel. Does not look to her left. Sometimes is necessary kept the distances but… this was Beca. Not only to a few steps from her, she already was the owner of every decisions who going to take Chloe.

She was wearing a blue scarf because that comment:

\- Combines with your eyes - Like she does not have blue eyes too! - Not like yours – Beca tells to her that evening under the tree. Over all the things they have in common don't pass so much time together, it was complicated… from any way to see it – Mine are like when the night arrives but yours… are like the moment of the day when the sun shines more. That´s why the sky blue is your color.

\- And what's your color?

\- Black, I think it was obvious – They smile to each other but Chloe sees more life in that girl, like if any color will be right on her.

\- You tried red?

\- Lately yes… could be one of my favorites – And that were finished… but Beca never has used something who connected with Chloe except… that collar with the star.

On the ride, she made that all the Bella´s sang, because could not controlled her thoughts. One more time, was betrayed for her subconscious… the song which one she wakes up, finished on everybody mouth. But she prefers listen only Beca, being closer to her… and everything was so complicated but luckily: they staid with no gasoil so they must called the Treblemakers. The bad thing of this situation will be share the bus with that boy who always gets near to Beca, Jesse. But the good thing was it they sat together and talked a little.

\- That song on the other bus… has a phrase between lines? – Beca asked but she kept her look straight.

\- It wasn't a phrase, was the full song – Chloe answered, and turned to see that little piece of her – What do you think about it?

\- That I'm going to explain, again, the concept of "between lines" – Beca tells this and a spontaneous smile arrives on her face.

\- I thought, that I already tell to you, than if I should choose a city where I'm going to live, would be NY. Didn't tell that? – Beca finally turned to see Chloe´s face and smile to her, but it seems like she never tell this to her.

\- Then why you…?

\- Will go to LA? Because there is where is going to live mi favorite dj – Beca drives her look between Chloe´s eyes and lips. But then she stops on her scarf. And smiled truly.

\- Thanks – Beca whispered to her – About… the radio. I know it was you and that's why… - she pulled a tiny pendrive from her pocket and gave it to her – Here are someone's, I grab to you… like you wish to me.

\- Thanks – saied to her and saw a little of happiness on Beca´s face – If I could tell you in a few words, I tell to you… - Nothing, she can't finish her confession because her friend interrupted…

\- Chloe – Aubrey whispered to her from the other side. The smile she conserved on her face looks strange to her friend because she saw her for a while – Why are you smiling? – So many answers to escape from that ask, but she only have one rounding her head, feeling her touching on her left arm like a sweet caress.

\- This will be our year – Answer quickly and gave to Aubrey one of those smiles who kept for the rest of the people, the kind-of-false-smile… but, for Beca, she has a "special smile" reserved.

\- That was all what I want to hear – Aubrey relaxed her shoulders, she seems preoccupied. But Chloe does not want to think more in her, she still trust on her friend but she also feels, something like this time she should backs someone else… make a new bet.

Turned to see Beca but she was talking with someone else. Chloe put her headphones and back to found Beca, between the songs she searched thinking on this weird girl… the one who put her entire world upside down.

"I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me. Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be"

* * *

Beca arrived the conclusion then only two persons could be calling the radio to ask for one song of her: Jesse or Chloe. How to find it out? Jesse was that morning on the radio, but Chloe calls to her and tell that. Maybe…

She does not have much time, but luckily she takes the pendrive with the songs she promised grab to Chloe. There she will know. But first she needs get into the bus.

Once there, Chloe was sitting alone and Beca would loved sitting on the place next to her but, the problem was it: Aubrey sat on front. All with this girl, stays at the same level, no matter how well Chloe talk about her, between this two keep that tension. For moments, Beca want to saw which side chooses Chloe if must take only one of them… but does not know how to feel when Chloe didn't choose her. Because that is was going to happen.

How compare a friend of many years with this relation who just start…? Besides... What was "this"? What was happening between her and Chloe? Beca never knew how to describe it only knows how she feels about that ginger and was pretty sure that both feel the same. Maybe, after this performance, they could talk about it. But she needs hear it from Chloe…

Luckily they must change the bus and she could sit next to her. There is when she knows: it was a red idea whom asks to the radio for one of her songs. And even she searched a song between lines for this two. Beca has reserved that one of Bruno Mars, that who she listened on her room. And started to think if Chloe has another one to remember her… another, besides "Titanium".

But she only conserved an unfinished line because can hear Aubrey, talking from the other side, so she must turn her head. But she returned to think on her leader: "How Aubrey could think, they could past this round if always sing the same thing? Never a factor surprise, or something new, more original. Think, you are trusting in Chloe, not Aubrey. But if we don't do anything different we are out…" She can see the joke expression in the other contestant and the tired public.

She can't hold it anymore, and when she have to think a way to scape, rescue the Bella´s, even in that critical moment… can't stop thinking on Chloe. But was this thought who gave more life to the team. Because, when she started to sing "Bulletproof" the expression on the judges face changed. She wait that be enough and the Bella´s could pass the round, but she also knew this isn't going to happen.

If Beca must summarize that performance, couldn't say that the most annoying thing was lose, or fight with Aubrey (because they always disagreement), but Chloe… If before, she was circling the question of which Chloe chooses between her and Aubrey, in that moment she proved it. And Beca was so frustrated with her, not only does not receives her support, also because she always tries to keep that picture of lovely girl… and a lie can't live forever.

"I this is all I won to try" says looking to Chloe. When that morning started, she received a call from her… and she even smile on the morning when woke! She thought everything will follow the line of what happened on the bus, but it wasn't. She only won come out who she really was, for one time, putting words to those feelings and take like answer a look who avoided to her and does not defended her.

"Here. No more" Until here she can bear Chloe´s attitudes. All was finished: her tries, the Bellas… and her feelings. Beca does not want to try to live far of Chloe, but if she must to decide right now... we could say that she prefers try with Jesse. Over all, if she try to kiss him lips and found Chloe on a lost curve.

**What if… we take a distance?**


	11. Time to choose

Before spring break.

Being alone is the easiest way to not being hurt, by anyone. You wake every day thinking what going to do on the long day, and remember to you this: you deserve a privilege. That gift could be the same loneliness. Sometimes, is better get lost inside of one, which could be the only way to find yourself.

But Beca staied alone for her own decisions. She left the Bellas, get distance from Chloe and screamed to Jesse. "I don't leave the things. I do all the possible to those things leaves me", could repeat to her, each day, and this was all the dialogue she could have in the day.

The worst of all: spring break it is here and all the university goes to home. For one side, she does not have to apologize to anyone, but in the morning quiet and absence of the university needs something… but couldn´t say for where she must start to reunite the pieces of the puzzle.

She still goes to the radio, at the night she stays alone in front of the console and she relax like always does. Returns to be the Beca she was before her first day on Barden. Also couldn't avoid keep seeing messages between lines who remember her experiences on this place. And when she saw the radio cd´s Beca could saw a part of Jesse there. If she goes to try again, must do it right. Start over with each part and fix everything.

Beca passed a lot of time watching movies, even if she hates do that was a very good first step to start better with Jesse. "The endings are predictable: boy gets the girl" nothing put away that thought from her mind but also motivated her. If she does all right this time, could still have a chance with Jesse.

What about Chloe? After she saw her the last time, on semis, does not have any notice from she. Beca deduces she returned to home on the break. And arrives to the conclusion that everything she created on the last year fell like a house of cards. And this does not matter to her… did it? Because, how difficult could be apologize with someone? Even just a message from her could be enough, this will makes her smiled on her loneliness nights on the radio. Chloe still listened to her from the other side? Lying on her bed with that stupid smile of pretty girl? To whom she tries to fool? What she must strange of all this shit was Chloe… but she dont want to go and find her, because this was the only thing it wasn't her guilt. If someone must apologize that would be the ginger.

Beca lay on her bed to see "The breakfast club", the Jesse´s favorite movie, trying to watch it to the end. Over her look, Beca couldn't stop her tears, and starts to think this weird boy should have a chance. And when she was close to put off everything and go to sleep, her phone started to sound: "Chloe BAE", she even does not took the time to change her name contact.

"If you are on your bedroom I will like pass to talk. Really sorry" Beca can't control the smile who escaped from her face. She really wants to get angry with this girl, but also could imagine her face when she writes that, and can't avoid feel… guilty. "Shit!" thinks putting her phone on the desk and trying to walk on the darkness. But she needs turn on the light because can't stop to crush everything on the room. A few seconds later someone called on the door. She thought was the only on the university those last days but she was wrong, and it wasn't the first time.

\- Ey – can hear barely opened the door. There is Chloe, wearing a light blue shirt and waiting with her full patience on the hall. Her eyes looks red, looks like she was crying, and that ended to persuade Beca.

\- Ey – answered and looked to another point. If she keeps the look can't control her feel to hug her tight. But she must stay strong: Chloe should flirt with was broken – I thought… I was the only one on the university. Even I have to ask myself if still anyone on the other line who still hear the radio on the nights.

\- I did. I keep awake every night, holding all my intentions to call you and ask for new songs but… it would be chaotic if you starts to scream on the radio – she twist her lip. Was nervous and can't stop to move her hands. Beca never will scream to her but didn't know how to move on – Can I… come in? – "Think faster. Rejected her".

\- I'm going to see a movie – she lied because she already watched it. Chloe tries to see something on her notebook and can read the tittle – Jesse´s favorite movie – adds and this was the only thing necessary to Chloe changed her expression. "Don't look her throw the eyes", repeat herself because if she does that…

\- I thought doesn't like it. You say the ending is…

\- Predictable, I know – she does not want to hear anything else from her, but also didn't want her leaves away. She returns to feel right, even for a little moment.

\- Well. I come to tell you, looking to you at the eyes – Chloe moves trying to found Beca´s eyes, but receives a strong look – that I'm really sorry. I should protect you, over Aubrey. You tell me I must trust on myself and in that moment I didn't. Because when I refuse you, I was refusing me. If I could come back at the time, I will put everything clear: I choose... you. Over all, and over everyone…

\- But you can't come back on the time – answered when Chloe stays speechless. Beca was sure, whit these she goes. Chloe shouldn't stay on the university; she must stay with her family – On the history there's no place to the "What if…?"

\- Right. But I think you should it know. From now, all what you trusted on me, don't do it again. Trust in you, because you are the star. Don't let anyone tell you the opposite – Chloe looks down and starts to move her hands – I don't want to come, and surprised you, but I saw the lights on, and… Anyway. I don't annoying you any more – Beca looks her throw the eyes, can see the shine on it, that who produces when they see on the others eyes. Could feel Chloe want to tell something else but for that Beca must say something first. And she returns to stay speechless.

\- Happy spring break, Chloe. You should rest – smiles and grabbed the door. Chloe saw that move and gets ready to go.

\- I see you on the other half. Oh, and Beca… - she stays another moment to see what she have to add. "If she says it first, could be then…" – The ending could be like the songs. If you know read between lines, you could find a subliminal message, or in this case… an alternative end.

Beca can't remember if she closes the door first or if Chloe goes before. But she stays, laid on the door, listening a walk on the hall, putting away. And her heartbeat was reducing with every step.

* * *

Red as her hair. This was her eyes. She takes the guilty of why the Bellas breaks. That much of sentimental was her. She wasn't so wrong: if she would cover Beca before, they will passed the round. Chloe never asked for her trust. Beca only must trust in Beca, and everything will be okay. But behind her eyelids still finds her. And when she keeps it open, it was at the force, she was so tired but she want to see Beca again. That was the objective: Chloe stayed a few more days on university because thought Beca also did it. This way she can find her and talk to her, she must apologize. But Beca goes from her bedroom to the radio, and nothing more. She avoids the contact with the few students who stay in there. And Chloe was one of those, but wasn't sure if Beca knew about her existence.

"Maybe a text would be enough". She doesn't want to call the radio and receives screams on the air; it will be humiliating, not for those who will listen it, because what could happen between this two. Also, the idea of apologize only by the phone was so vague. Chloe needs to see Beca. She strange her voice, her angry controlled, her eyes… she strange Beca more than the a capella singing. She staied the last nights listened her on the radio; she only introduces the songs but Chloe still reading between lines.

But it was a limit day. This spring, Chloe must return home because she decided remove her nodes. The Bellas was over, why postpone the surgery? Also, she was terrified of pass all this alone. She didn't tell to anyone about this decision, but she decides talk to Beca her last night on the university. She waits be forgiven, not that Beca understand all, because was on all the rights of be angry, but she want to see her throw the eyes one more time. Maybe can found a little spark of that fire who always start between this look… only if Beca accepts, she asks if can hold her hand while she pass all the rehab.

All was in vain.

She can see Beca one more time, but the last pic it wasn't the better. Beca was closing slowly the door, like she doesn't want to say goodbye. However that´s all: no more messages, no more calls. Chloe leaves to removes the nodes, with no one who hold her hand. And Beca will stay on her room, lying on the same bed she loved to hug, and will saw a movie… whom remembers Jesse.

**What if… we start to change all?**


	12. Piece together

Piece together.

Chloe closed her eyes on the hospital. In the table in front she it was two cellphones: but only one was connected to her with the headphones and reproduces the Beca´s mix. Everything seems so far away that she starts to think; all what happened between she and Beca was… "Only just a dream". One of those dreams when, even staying awake, still saw that tiny girl, next to her, holding her hand. That´s why she keeps her eyes closed. Listened those songs and trying to remember her... she even can feel it touching her hands.

She misses her so much. And the guilty remember to Chloe until what point finished all with Beca. Couldn't go so much far away from this place, because there isn't anywhere else to go with her. From that last night she might focus on her notes, on her mixes and… Jesse. Chloe don't want that picture on her mind but start to appear on every corner of her eyelids. She forces to open her eyes, in the right moment when her phone starts to sound on the table.

Aubrey. "We still on time. The Bellas are back!" She can't talk because must takes care her voice, but she will loved to scream so loud that can hear her from the university, and her voice arrives like a whisper to the ear of… Beca! She must tell her, even all what happened, and what didn't tell between hers. If the Bellas have another chance, Beca deserves an opportunity and this time she does not will fail to her: she will fight with Aubrey and do whatever it takes to make everything back like was it before.

When she start to feel all that again, she decides send a message. She can see the last who she sended was that night before she travels home. Chloe wasn't sure if Beca will answer but… she always worth it.

She saw "Beca-Boo" on her phone and stays thinking what she goes to send: "The Bellas are back! We are going to need our little star. Hope… she wants to shine"

Lays again over the pillow with a smile on her face. When she closed her eyes, the cellphone sounds… with an answer.

* * *

She wasn't bad with Chloe, that was clear but… why she does not get any notice from her? She goes for the spring break and will see her on the return. And… she must considerate the idea of an alternative final? Everything was mixed. All what she was a little piece comes down. Everything… but not music, her only way out.

One evening, when she was making a new mix, receives a message. "Chloe-BAE", look that name and shocking her. They didn't talk since that night when she leaves, and sometimes she strange a lot that ginger. Seems she was sleepy that breaks, until read that message. Push to answer:

"The star always shines just… need someone who supports her. Maybe her light could pass the entire galaxy" smiles when she saw her answer.

"Trust on you. I already did it. Hope see you again", Chloe responds. How she did to wear a few letters and Beca feel so much?

"I also hope… you learn to trust on you. You are important, Chloe" Beca ended that message and waits that ginger could remember that conversation on her bedroom. Beca needs the Chloe she can see behind that sweet smile. Always waiting that person starts to appear.

"Practice of reunion at same hour" She receives like answer and finish with:

"I will try to go. With a big entrance" First she needs win the cold heart of Aubrey… how to get that possible? Besides, when you are alone… where find help? Awesome the person on whom she thought: Dart Vader.

She was on her father´s house, ready to listen how she ruined everything, but this time he was right. But if all the responsibility was on her, she must start with the boy whom always was sweet.

Jesse, but the first round almost knocks her. He says she must think well on what she wants. That wasn't something new… If she must to decided, all the question was it: Chloe or Jesse?

Was time for the Bellas. Chloe will stay on there, that is why it wasn't a bad decision wear that star collar. That who loves that ginger. Beca surprises it when saw the full scene on the gym. Chloe was fighting with Aubrey… finally! And Beca also did it what she promised: apologizes with Aubrey and she was leaving the gym with her "big entrance" while moves a chair. On this time she start to think about she could finish on the campus with that chair on the hand, but Aubrey stop her, and Beca can see the Chloe face. "That was the big entrance, right?"

After all the Bella´s confessions was her time to leadership the group, because Aubrey agrees. So all they go until the place where lost the riff-off, so they can hear each other. It was incredible that Aubrey picked the song that always makes she thought on Chloe, so… who more can sing it that song, than the person whom looks was written? Meanwhile, she can feel that only a star doesn't mean so much… it was necessary a few more to make a constellation: the news Bella.

\- Ey, Chloe – call to her, so she can return a few steps and can talk. Seems a coincidence they were using something red, but Beca can't avoid look her eyes. Chloe back to smile, with her truely smile. That is what Beca always saw on her, and which everyone should see it. – I'm sorry for all what happened. Specially that night you went to talk with me, and I rejected you…

\- No problem – says and put a step closer. That distance between both reduces and Beca´s heart starts to beat faster – It´s everything okay now, right?

\- Sure. I just wanted to tell to you, looking throw your eyes, that… I'm sorry if I don't be with you on the surgery. That's why you went that night to my bedroom, right? – Chloe agrees and twists her lips. Beca also strange this. Everything who was connected with Chloe… everything.

\- You were there… kind of – Chloe winks and gets closer a little more, like the party when that gest was from the other way. The rol was changing of actor? But…

\- Really? How was that? – Beca asks when she return to travel between those light blue eyes and pink lips.

\- I have with me all your songs. I just need to put my headphones, closed my eyes and… I calm down. That is how you were with me, closer. It wasn't necessary search you between the lines on your mixes, I could imagine each one was a part of you – Again, Beca was speechless. Everything what Chloe could say to describe it was right. She could never be right, but Chloe was her truth.

\- Between lines, eh? Have you practiced on break? – Chloe turn to agrees, and that lovely smile returns to her face.

\- So much that one of my favorites was the song you picked… "Just a dream". And did you know why? – Beca denied with her head but she wants to know what else can say to her this beautiful girl. – Since the first time I heard "Just the way you are", I made a connection with that song – Beca smiles when looks Chloe goes. She tries to walk right next to her.

\- Besides… - says when Chloe turns and smile to Beca when watch her steps at the same rhythm – That wasn't the same song you was listened on that travel, in the Treble´s bus, right?

Chloe stops to walk and Beca continues. She remember that song because was the only she can hear after that unfinished line of Chloe. Also, now everything seems will be okay, that ginger could finish it… and Beca will know which way take.

**What if… every song makes me remember you?**


	13. The other final

The other final

No matter how this going to finish, this part of the travel was her favorite. Beca back to feels like never before; the practices with the Bella´s creates a better air on the group and all they were building very good memories. It wasn't the choreography, or the songs, just all that little moments with all this weirdos what Beca going to remember. She wasn't pretty sure of she want to leave the university and go to LA, but never put away that option. Just… enjoy every single detail. And every person, especially Chloe.

On the practices for the final performance they always were together. Beca could be awesome making the song but Chloe gives sense to the choreography. Before put everything together they meet under her tree.

\- You brought the song list? Or the idea how you want to be? – Chloe asks when keeps more close to her, putting her head over her shoulder and trying to read her notes. That little closer was great: in that moment the wind decides gift to Beca the smell of that red hair. And she doesn't move: felt a soft touch on her body, since that whisper who travel from that lovely voice.

\- Yes, I have it… - she tries to search between her papers but very slowly, because she knows do it faster did not help… they must go to her bedroom to finish that work - … here. But it will be better listen the mix finish – Chloe sees faster this note and then see Beca. Those eyes… if Beca still have doubt about whom choose, Chloe does not help her with that kind of looks.

\- So… why are we here? – Smiles like that time on the shower – Did you want to see me a little more?

\- I thought was right – She answer and kept the look – If you are going to leave all this, the best way will be say goodbye to all that little pieces where you being happy – Chloe agree and starts to look that place.

\- Could be… you were right.

\- Could be? I think, since I don't mess up anything else, I'm always on the right – Even if she can't fix the things with Jesse, but have an idea on mind. For the moment, want to enjoy that little instant. Time for Chloe.

\- Could say I'm leaving but, sometimes, something hidden doesn't mean isn't there, right? – They saw each other with that sparkle on the eyes.

\- Who told these words? Someone wizard, I guess because, honestly only a woman can say this – Chloe seems smile but Beca can saw a few tears showing on her eyes – Are you okay?

\- Why didn't met you before? – Finally the moment Beca was waiting. If she must to choose a women, this only exception always will be Chloe. But she also want to be requited, and this is why she prefers the other say it first – All this time here, will be better if you were on each one of them. Even if my last memories, from this years, are the best.

\- Because this year we are going to be champion? – Beca always says something stupid when a person tries to be sentimental.

\- Besides that – Chloe smiles, down her look throw her hands and back to see around – Between all this, the only memory who I always remember with my truly smile is… you – Beca doesn't know if she was capable to control that tears who can feel it on her own eyes. She tries to agree and keep that look – You have to promise something.

\- Anything.

\- No matter how many times you fall, or think you can't go more far that one point and can't give something more from you… Always, must try one more time – Which part, of that abundance of doubt, inside Beca´s head, she was talking about? – If you desire being Dj you should do the better to catch it, promise me? – "Fuc… if I try to put away this idea, now a must really do it"

\- Of course – Chloe stays looking at her waiting she say it. So Beca must look those eyes and try to control that feeling of getting closer – I promise you.

\- Alright – Chloe back to see the paper with the songs list. But before didn't watch it seriously because her face changed when saw a song on it – This is not the song of…? – Beca gets close to watch what she was talking about and can't avoid feels guilty.

\- Simple minds – says and back a few steps to get out that awful position which Chloe must stay – I think… we should go to a more private place, where we can listen better this mix.

Chloe just agrees, she can't return from that place where fell after read that and have a new picture… Again, Beca back to fail with what she feels and… with Chloe feelings.

"Maybe we can talk. I can put away that song of the performance if she says what I want to listen. But, isn't better if I say it first…?" Beca was so confused she didn't know to where must walk. Chloe put her arms around her and guided her to another place of the campus.

\- Maybe Kimmi Jin still studying with her friends. You want to go to my bedroom? – How to say it no to that question? She will stay alone on Chloe Beale´s bedroom, her Chloe BAE. And maybe… everything resolves on it, or at the finals. Beca could wait for her. She always will have time for Chloe.

* * *

\- "And I´m lookin´ in the mirror all the time, wonderin´ what she don't see in me – Sometimes, when Chloe start to sing, she don't considers she does it at loud meanwhile thinks in something else – I´ve been funny; I´ve been cool with the lines… Ain´t that the way love´s supposes to be… Tell me why can´t found a woman like…"

\- "Jessie´s girl!" – Fat Amy appears behind her and finished the song. Where she comes from? – Classic. Oh, hi Chloe.

\- Amy, do you practice? – The honestly of this girl was brutal. But Chloe pretends interest on her words because they are close to the gym, Beca will be waiting. Chloe start to remember what she was singing… - Amy, what song I was singing?

\- "Jessie´s girl", don't you remember? – "Shit" Amy remembers what she was saying before. If Beca hears Amy sing, she will start to ask why that song. And all the way arrives to… Chloe.

\- Can you stop sing it? We need… focus – that was a very good way to exit but Amy didn't believe it. Chloe understands, since this moment, she will have each day less time to talk with Beca about… that incomplete phrase. Or she never will have that time.

\- Bad suggestion. Now you say that, my mind will be wanted to sing it every time and all the day – She moves her shoulders and smile to Chloe – I see what I can do.

\- Okay, thanks – they are already on the gym. Beca looks shining, like always, and Chloe can't avoid smile. She can imagine the face she put when saw that little person in front of her, but nothing could stop her truly smile. Even the fact that a part of the final song will be dedicated to Jesse.

\- "Jesse´s girl!" – Amy screams when they get into the gym and the others watch to this point. Chloe waits that Beca didn't listen.

Since that evening on her bedroom, can't back to stays the both alone. Beca was it now the center of all Bella´s attention. Even Aubrey calls to her to ask it for advices about how sing this part, or how control the voice on this phrase. Chloe was not jealous, or didn't show it, but she only have that last moment on her bedroom when the sun started to down on the sky.

\- I love it – says and does not know about what thing she was talking about. Of course she likes that mix, but she stays thinking if did not say it out loud what she was imagining: she loves Beca – It´s very original. I'm convinced we are going to win. Thanks to our little star.

\- This time… isn't alone. She has someone who supports her – they were sitting side by side over Chloe´s bed with the computer in middle. But in that moment, they made everything else could disappear, with that only look. The problem? Chloe can't stop thinking about that song that Beca includes to the list. Maybe she already lost the war and she still fighting from the loser side. But in the history there is not place for the "Maybe". What was she waiting for? Beca was there, both alone, on her bedroom. What else she needs?

\- I feel that, this year, I wasn't honest with everything I promised to do when I´m finished this period of my life. One of them was win the ICCA with the Bellas and to makes this happened was necessary you, Beca. You are important…

\- As much as you, Chloe – Beca didn't move since they lay over the bed. But Chloe want to see her for one last time, before she finally can says… - But you never leave something without an ending or you will start to thinking that's the only way to write the final. You make me promised that I will follow my dreams, now you must promise to me that you always will be true to who you are, to that Chloe who I always see when watch your eyes. Even if you fell more than once, you will know that you tried. At long of the time, you will appreciate: its better know that you did it, that keep a pile of "What if…?" You must fight every battle like you fought with Aubrey on the gym – Chloe can't stop her laugh. So shame that Beca found her on that position, but also she was enjoying the sounds of her laugh.

\- Okay, I promise you. Be true to myself, even if that means I must fight with everyone.

\- And don't let nothing without finish it, even… an incomplete phrase, lose it over a bus – "She remember!" That who she goes to tell her before her big fight. Beca smile to her, waiting Chloe talk. She can feel that in the moment those words left her lips the distance between hers will be… none.

\- Beca, I … - and the phone own the moment. Beca grab that little interrupter. Chloe does not want to look who could be, maybe it was Jesse.

\- Your girlfriend – Beca says when Chloe turn to see on the screen: "Auchbrey". She doesn't know if laugh or answer that comment first. But Beca just respond the call and can hear the screams from the other side. For a few seconds Beca controls the situation and try to calm down Aubrey, but then she starts to surrender, stand up and get ready to go. That was the end of the scene, if was something else to say it must wait to the finals – I have to go – Beca moves her lips without leave the phone.

\- Oh, okay, but she isn't my girlfiend and… - she walks next to her until the door, carrying her bag. Beca stops in front the door, with the phone on one ear, waiting that Chloe finish her line - … how you get my scheduled?

\- "Chloe BAE" – Beca smiles and leaves her. "What that's mean? She gets her from her last name or for one not confessed desire?"

Anywhere… the finals was there. Chloe can't find another moment alone with Beca to finish what she wants to tell her since the first day she saw that little person. But knows, she must try one last time before performance. "Jessie´s girl" listened on the Bella´s bus and Chloe can´t avoid blush it, even if Beca can't stop to looking at her.

\- Ey, Beca – says while was on the Lincoln Center. She want that place remember two big moments – After show, I want to talk with you about… an incomplete phrase.

\- No problem – smiles like answer but her expression changed when saw Jesse.

Even if Beca says "I love you… all weirdos" and look at Chloe on the first part of that phrase. Even if Chloe will always choose her, after anything else. Even all what happened, could be, and the words didn't tell between both… over all: she was Jesse´s girl.

But Chloe waits: to hug her on the final, to took her by the hands and takes Beca to her favorite place to say it but… she saw Beca goes right throw him harms and kiss Jesse.

Chloe only can take the phone. Beca-Boo:

"About my promise, I will start with you. I boo you, Beca. I always did it. I don't want to ask anymore: What if…?"

She start to walk out that place, arrives to outside and feel her phone. An answer:

"Since the first moment, until today, and from now… I always Boo you. You are important Chloe, Before Anyone Else"

**What if… the story gives you the chance of rewrite a final?**


End file.
